Just Like You (A Death Note fanfic)
by PandaFoxx
Summary: This is about a 21 year old woman named Reika. It's her life as a half shinigami, and how her life will change dramatically as she meet Light Yagami and get involved in the Kira case.


**Just Like You~ (A Death Note fanfiction)**

_Hello. My name is Reika Kimiyoki and this is my story. It's not your particular life tale, and it doesn't have any life lessons that I can think of. Basically, it's meaningless but…I felt it needed to be told anyway. I remember the day my life changed, even though I was very small. It's vague and a little fuzzy, but it was one of the most important days of my peculiar life, so we'll start there._

Reika, a typical sounding name for a girl in Japan. There was nothing special, no hidden and mysterious meaning, her mom just liked that cute little ring it had to it. Her life was supposed to be a normal as possible. She would grow up in a nice apartment in a quiet side of the Kanto region in Japan, raised by a single mother, and she would go to a prestigious school to get a good education just like everyone else. The only thing that would be different would be that she was also the daughter of a shinigami. Not many believed in the death gods but they were sure enough real. No one knows how it happened or that it was even possible, but it was certain to her mother that Reika was the daughter of the death god Ryuk. It was fine in the beginning; Reika lived a charmed and happy life with her loving mother. That all went away a year later.

It is common knowledge that all shinigami have a death note that they right the names of humans in to kill them. Then, the shinigami require all the years the human had left to live. Reika was stuck between human and mortal. So in a way, she was almost immortal. Let's just say even if her name had been written in a death note, she would live on.

A few weeks after she had turned one year old, her mother died of a sudden heart attack, killed by the very guy who she had loved enough to have a child with. Even without touching Ryuk's death note, Reika could still see him. He showed up a couple minutes after he had killed the mother of his child. He took her back to the Shinigami realm where she was raised.

Now, shinigami aren't exactly loving creatures, but Ryuk wasn't a bad father. He couldn't help but feel some passion for his own child. He raised her as well as any death god could have raised a half human and half shinigami. She loved him too, for awhile, but Ryuk knew she would find out sooner or later what had happened to her mother. That day came when Reika was 13 years old. It was as if all hell had broken loose. Her love for her father had turned to hatred as quickly as lightning connects with the earth. She escaped the shinigami realm with only her death note, and the necklace her mother had given her on her first birthday.

Reika was taken into an orphanage quite quickly. The workers there saw nothing abnormal about the small dark-haired girl with the innocent green eyes. She lived there for four more years, making sure to keep her death note under lock and key. Since she was 17, she figured she could fend for herself easily now. She enrolled herself in high school, passed all her classes with flying colors, and got a job as a nurse. She bought a cute little house in a nice looking neighborhood when she was 21. This is where the real story begins.

Reika was making her way home after a long day at work. Flu season was always a killer, filled with sniffling little kids and sassy teenagers complaining to their tired parents about how they didn't need to go to the doctor. With an exhausted and heavy sigh, Reika fumbled with her keys until she found the one that would open the door to her newly bought house. It was her fourth day living there, and she quite liked it a lot. The sound of a slamming door echoed through the neighborhood. Reika located the source of the sound to be her next door neighbor, a younger boy, still in high school. Now what was his name again? Oh that's right, it was Light Yagami.


End file.
